


Xloid

by lcankri



Category: Xloid - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Xloid, reader x various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcankri/pseuds/lcankri
Summary: Remember those Hetaloid fanfictions? I was trash for those, so now I'ma expand the franchise to whatever I want because I don't care.





	1. 1 - Intro

From what you could gather, it seemed that some sort of convention was in town. No matter where you looked, you saw people walking hand in hand with famous icons, from characters you knew from your youth, to today’s pop stars. You wanted to ask about it, but couldn’t find a way to bring it up. As you unwound while watching television that night, a bright, loud, and catchy commercial demanded your attention.

The faces you had been seeing all day flashed across the screen while an upbeat song played in the background. It looked like they were advertising some sort of escort service. At the end, they displayed a website: Xloid.com.

You grabbed your laptop, and pulled up the site. On it, you found a short explanation to this curious anomaly. These were some strain of AI who you could order and befriend, like a mail-order bride or groom, except you get to live out a fanfiction. As you sifted through all the lines they carried, you couldn’t help but to be drawn to the final tab. It read, “Stuck? Take this quiz to find your match!” Who would ever pass up a personality quiz? You clicked through the quiz without thought, curious about who you would be recommended, as well as the price. 

“Loading…

“…Congratulations! Your order has been shipped!”

What.

…

Six or so weeks had passed without incident. There had been several small transactions for your unwitted purchase, none costing more than fifty dollars. In the meanwhile, you read up on Xloids. Though they had only been out for a few months, there were already instances of people marrying these things. You were beginning to wonder if you had been scammed, but lo and behold that one day, you saw an unfamiliar truck parked across the street. You watched from your couch, until a man started to carry a large crate towards your house! You opened the door with haste to meet the deliveryman. From behind the crate, he asked your name.

The deliveryman didn’t hesitate in wheeling the package to the middle of your living room, and afterward laying it down. After you signed, he pried the crate open for you, and bid you good day. All there was to do now was seeing who you had been matched with. Your hand shook with anticipation as you grabbed for the top of the box…


	2. General Guide and Manual

...Though, you supposed it may benefit you in the long run to read the general instruction manual before you even dare to look upon the face of your new roommate. Otherwise, you might not ever read it.

 

General Guide and Manual 

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Intro…………..1  
Starting up……2  
Basic care…….4  
FAQ…………..5  
Support……….7

INTRO

Congratulations on your purchase of Xloid™, where dreams and reality merge! You can now live happily with pop icons, fictional characters, and even celebrities! This guide will ensure both you and your Xloid™’s wellbeing and overall satisfaction. For more details, look in your Xloid™’s box for their specialized manual.

STARTING UP

When your Xloid™ first arrives, they will be in sleep mode. Each model has a few different methods to waking up, but it’s generally related to introducing them to a familiar environment; i.e., playing a musician their own song, the smell of a favorite food or beverage, or the feeling of a treasured item, which was most likely included in your package. 

There are two different modes that most Xloids™ can be set to: Kid Mode* and Adult Mode. Kid Mode will generally provide a cleaner and more wholesome experience, and will prevent any sort of romantic attraction to anyone. Adult Mode will provide a more accurate characterization, and romantic attraction may develop.** The modes can be switched at any time, but it’s recommended that you choose before waking your Xloid™.

*Kid Mode not available for all models due to nature of character.  
**Not guaranteed. We neither condone nor condemn engaging in courtship with your Xloid™.

BASIC CARE

Xloids™ charge in many of the ways we do to create a more life-like experience. They do eat and sleep like us, but there are some differences. Be wary of allergies and dislikes. Xloids™ must sleep in total darkness to recharge. It’s recommended to turn off any sort of screen that isn’t a necessity. Xloids™ take 6-10 hours of rest to regenerate fully, depending on the model. Feeding will help maintain a steady and reliable waking and sleeping time, allowing your Xloid™ to behave more human. In the event of unconsciousness, you will want to feel the left side of the chest. If there is a soft tick, move your Xloid™ to a dark, quiet place. If not, see page 7.

FAQ

My Xloid™ won’t wake up?  
Reread model-specific manual, and try all available options. If there is still no response, contact us.

My Xloid™ doesn’t like me?  
Not all people will like you, and the same goes for Xloids™. A partial refund may be offered, but first try to get along with them. A little love goes a long way!

My Xloid™ doesn’t have a Kid Mode?  
Not all come with kid mode, due to the contradiction that would be made with their nature. 

My Xloid™ stays tired?  
It could be due to diet, the nature of the model, or a bad battery. If you suspect it to be the battery, see page 7.

 

SUPPORT

Contact us!  
1-800-XXXX  
xloid@gmail.com  
http://www.xloid.com/support

See our website for a full list of products, factories, and servicing centers near you.

With general manual read, you were feeling a little more confident. Yeah! You could handle something like this, easy. You tugged the cardboard under your Xloid out carefully, revealing…


End file.
